


A Child of Magic and Ruin

by Hymn_to_Hekate



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: DAO companions will eventually make an entrance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Lyrium Addiction, MC is not the inquisitor, More tags will be added as the story progresses, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn_to_Hekate/pseuds/Hymn_to_Hekate
Summary: Fate dealt the Amell family a ruinous hand the eve Solona Amell was taken to the Circle. Fifteen years later, her younger sister Elysa narrowly survives an annulment only to find herself responsible for a gaggle of young mages in a war-torn world she hardly knows and once sacrificed everything to escape.Elysa must learn to navigate her new circumstances—fast—or she risks the destruction of what little she has left. But with the ghosts of her past dogging her every step and her humanity hanging on a thread, that’s easier said than done. Will she be able to protect those she loves or will she be another victim of a war determined to kill them all?
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**29 Kingsway, 9:41 Dragon**

Winter had yet to reach the Arbor Wilds, but that didn’t make the chill in the air any less foreboding. Hidden deep within the forest, beneath a canopy of trees with trunks so large the circumference would require the linked arm span of no less than half a dozen people, seven mages sat huddled together against the grain backing of a decrepit shack. No doubt a leftover relic of some wayward adventurer who thought to test their might against the uncharted landscape. A failed attempt, if the glistening white bones, crushed and cracked and emptied of marrow, were of any indication. Elysa had nearly tripped over the skeletal remains when scouting the area and had buried them behind the abandoned structure with the help of Caden, the eldest of her charge, while Fabian, a year his junior, kept the younger children distracted with menial tasks of labour.

This was the party’s second week in the Wilds, and they were no closer to finding a clear path through the Frostbacks than when they arrived. Her three eldest might be able to scale the rocky cliffside in hopes of finding an eventual platform, and while she could carry little Luca on her back, there was no way Maddy or Ofilia could make it more than a few feet. Soon enough, the Frostbacks would be impassable in the snow. Travelling North was no longer an option and neither was returning the way they’d come. All their efforts appeared futile, and Elysa wanted nothing more than to lie down, curl into the soft grass, and pray that whatever creature roamed these lands granted her a swift death. Of course, that wasn’t an option, no matter how exhausted she was. Not with six youth depending on her to lead them to safety. If there was even a safe corner left in Thedas to be found.

Streams of light began to filter through the wooden beams, illuminating the children’s sleeping faces in a soft orange glow. It was dawn. Elysa carefully extracted herself from the tangled mass of limbs and quietly made for the door. Their window of opportunity was closing and Maker be damned if she didn’t use every waking moment of daylight to find a way out of this forest. When she reached back to grab her staff, she was met with Fabian’s keen stare, his elvish eyes glinting reflectively from the shadows of the cabin. She did her best not to flinch; despite their years together, the cat-like orbs still managed to catch her off guard. Fabian inclined his chin in acknowledgment, and rested his head back once more against the wood panelling, Maddy nuzzled happily into his chest. This was their silent agreement; Elysa would go off to scout, while he, Caden, and Ada stayed behind to manage and safeguard the others. As if they weren’t kids themselves.

War had a way of making children grow up too quickly.

***

The dense canopy of trees made it difficult to measure the sun but, from the increasingly frequent growls emitting from her stomach, Elysa assumed it was nearing late afternoon. A nug hung slack from her waist, but several of her traps remained devastatingly undisturbed. She wasn’t sure if the creatures were getting smarter, or if her group had simply eaten their way through the local population. It wasn’t yet the proper month for surface nugs to be burrowing their way down to the Deep Roads for the duration of the cold season, but she couldn’t discount the possibility. She didn’t think nugs kept a schedule. Or perhaps they’d forsaken the surface world altogether and preferred their odds with the Darkspawn.

Not that it mattered. It was glaringly obvious they were running out of time, and her entire being weighed heavy with that knowledge. The last possible southern route proved to be another dead end, and Elysa was on her way back to the shack when she heard the first shout, a vibrating bravado much too deep to belong to her children. Memories of blood and horror taunted her as she exploded into a sprint.

 _Maker_ , she prayed, _do not let me be too late_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! This is my first time using AO3 AND my first (posted) fic so if there are formatting errors please bear with me until I get the hang of it 🙏🏻 And let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> Hope everyone's staying safe + healthy!


	2. Chapter 2

**29 Kingsway, 9:41 Dragon; five minutes earlier**  
_Cullen’s POV_

Cullen was beginning to develop an aversion to the colour green. 

“Are we sure we’re not walking in circles? I swear I’ve tripped over this root before.” Varric grunted, taking an exaggerated step over the obstacle in question. 

“If it is any assurance, I do believe we are nearing our destination.” Solas offered in his simple way, navigating the jungle-like forest with a grace only an elf could produce. 

“Did your elfy-senses tell you that?” Varric teased in response. Solas shot him an unimpressed look. 

“I can merely sense a disturbance in the Fade.” Then, turning his head, “Is it not the same for you as well, Cassandra?”

Cassandra. who had been eyeing the mage with open curiosity, hummed in agreement. “There is magic nearby.” 

“Have your wits about you. We can’t be sure this is a friendly force.” Cullen added, noting everyone’s visible shiver, including his own. The Hinterlands were not yet long behind them. 

“Remind me again why I traded Flissa’s druffalo stew to traipse around the jungle with you lot,'' Varric mused as he swatted away a biting insect. 

“We needed you to secure the trade agreement.” Cassandra scowled. 

Varric sighed and shook his head, “That was a rhetorical question.” 

“Oh. I see.”

“You know what, I think this might be the first conversation we’ve had that doesn’t involve you interrogating me.” Varric exclaimed, changing the subject.

This was one of the rare moments Cullen ever saw Cassandra look guilty. “I’m sorry, Varric. We were so desperate to find Hawke and I took my frustrations out on you.” Cullen’s heart warmed for Cassandra. He knew it had been troubling her conscious for a while and hadn’t known how to broach the topic. She’d spent the better part of their trip staring at the dwarf’s back with a guilty look on her face.

Varric, for his part, looked genuinely taken aback before he shook his head and waved a hand dismissively. “Water under the bridge, Seeker. What I’m really interested in is how you became the Divine’s Right Hand. I’ve heard rumours of blood magic and dragons, but I’ve yet to hear the whole story.”

Cassandra sighed, “The tales are greatly exaggerated, but yes, both were involved. I—”

“Stop talking.” Cullen interjected, sticking his arm out to prevent anyone from walking further. Cassandra shot him an incredulous look but when she followed his gaze she remained silent. In a clearing a few feet ahead of the party were two children. Two mage children. They were playing a game of tag, and when the older girl inevitably caught the younger boy, a gentle hue of purple could be seen emitting from her fingertips when she tickled the boy. His laughter was so high-pitched and hysterical it was a wonder Cullen hadn’t heard it earlier than he did.

“Surely we are not planning on attacking.” Solas murmured, an eyebrow raised when he noted Cullen’s hand resting on the pommel of his sword. His face flushed. Both habits that would need working on.

“Those two could not have survived on their own,” Cassandra frowned, “ and I doubt they would be left unsupervised, which means--” Too late, she spun only to meet the butt-end of a staff pointed directly at her chest.

“Which means that if any of you take another step, I’ll turn you into popsicles and feed you to the giants.” a blonde-haired youth warned. She appeared several years older than the two in the field. How had she managed to sneak up on them?

“We’re not here to hurt you.” Cullen spoke softly, as if to a spooked horse.

The girl shrugged, “I don’t believe you. Weapons on the ground.” The party eyed each other. No one wanted to be unarmed in unknown territory.  


“No offense kid, but Bianca isn’t someone you just ‘put on the ground.’” Varric grumbled. The girl rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. There was a brief rusting of leaves before an elven boy dropped from the canopy above, and a slightly older human boy with carrot-orange hair slid bare-foot down an opposing sloped trunk and jumped to stand beside him, effectively blocking their path to where the smallest two played. Only now they were hiding behind the body of an elven girl.

Varric whistled, “It’s a whole Circle of kids.”

“O, get Mads and Luca out of here.” the redhead ordered, never taking his eyes off Cullen.

The girl looked conflicted, “But—”

“Now, O.” The girl scowled but did as he said, grabbing the hands of both children and stepping into the thick brush on the opposite end of the clearing.

“Are they gone?”

“Yes.” the blonde responded, staff still pointed at Cassandra’s chest. The rest of the party now faced the two boys.

“I believe she told you to drop your weapons.” The red-haired boy maintained, “You’re surrounded, if you hadn’t noticed.”

“No one has to get hurt.” Encouraged the elven boy, but Cullen didn’t miss the way the older boys’ eyes flickered to the girl behind them. Weapons or not, these kids weren’t going to let them walk away, not with the chance they could come back sometime later. He couldn’t blame them, really, not after what they’d seen on the Imperial Road.

The younger boy must have seen his resolve, because he cast a defeated glance at the older boy, who shrugged, “Wrong answer.” Cullen gave a warning shout and in the split second before the boy cast his spell, Solas surrounded the party in a barrier. The flames broke harmlessly against the green shield.

The redhead’s eyes widened a fraction, “Why do you protect them?” he demanded.

“You’re free now. You can run away.” The elven boy added, waving broadly.

“I am not a prisoner, Da’len.” Solas responded softly. “Like my companion stated earlier, we are not here to cause you harm.”

“Bullshit. Why else would Templars be tracking us?” The girl snarled. Cullen sensed that any argument otherwise would be futile, so he tried a different strategy.

“We are with the inquisition.” Noting the lack of recognition, he prompted, “Have you seen the hole in the sky?”

“It brings demons.” The elven boy nodded.

“Right. We’re trying to stop those demons.”

“By killing mages.” His voice was hard, “But it’s not us who’s bringing them.”

“Look, kids.” Varric interjected, “I know it’s hard to believe, but we’re actually here to help you. Does the name Aaron Telles ring any bells?” Cullen was moderately surprised to see Varric had returned Bianca to rest on his back. The girl’s eyes widened at the name, and she spared a glance at the two boys.

“What did you do to him?” The eldest asked, eyes narrowed and voice laced with suspicion. Cassandra made an exasperated noise at the back of her throat.

“I hate to interrupt, but the barrier will not last much longer. Have we decided if we are to be civil?” Solas cut in.

“Like I—” The rest of the girl’s sentence was cut off as a figure burst from the trees. Cullen looked beyond the children and the world seemed to still. He wasn’t sure if he was still breathing.

Less than three feet away, illuminated by rays of sunlight as if she were Andraste herself, stood Solona Amell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this fic in the back of my mind for a while now. I started writing it down and then forgot about it. I found it again the other day and figured the best way to keep my motivation was to let other people see it. Hopefully, it's something that others can enjoy 🤗  
> Stay safe!


	3. Chapter 3

Years flew by in a matter of seconds.

Cullen stood rigid under the glare of those piercing blue eyes that bore into his soul, haunted his dreams, and ripped out his heart. Cassandra swore, barely loud enough for Cullen to hear, to break out of his stupor. He shook his head. _No, it can’t be._ Solona Amell was dead. Ten years, two hundred and fifty-six days dead. Buried under a tree in Denerim dead. 

Was it the withdrawal planting visions in his head, or did this girl truly share a striking resemblance? He watched as she took in the scene and knew the exact moment she readied herself to attack. To his right, Varric inhaled sharply. 

“Curly—” Varic was interrupted by a sequence of purple streaks colliding against the barrier until it crumbled around them. 

The girl was gaining ground quickly, a spell readying on her staff as she hurled towards them. In a split-second decision, Cullen channeled his power into his shield, hammered it into the ground, and saw the spell flash into nothing as it was disrupted. All spell-fire ceased and he noted Cassandra must have used a Spell Purge. He cast her a grateful look. No one else knew that he’d stopped taking lyrium and his Smites were becoming increasingly less effective. 

The children toppled to the ground, gasping. To Cullen’s astonishment, the young woman kept running until she stood between his party and the boy mages, her slowed pace and laboured breathing the only indication she felt the Smite’s physical effects. The blonde lay alone, blocked by Cullen’s party, and the boys glanced at her anxiously.

“They’re just kids.” The woman pleaded, her voice a desperate, shaky rasp. Cullen felt his heart twinge with a hint of regret. He did what had to be done to protect his companions, but he wished it hadn’t come to this. 

“We come in peace,” Cassandra said gently, stepping aside so there was room for the blonde to join her companions, sheathing her sword when the blonde made no initial sign of moving. Eyeing them with suspicion, the girl opted to go around the group instead. “My name is Cassandra, and these are my companions: Solas, Cullen, and Varric. A mage named Aaron Telles said you were in need of help and requested we find you.” 

The woman blanched as the meaning of the icon on Cassandra’s chest plate appeared to dawn on her, “Cassandra...as in Cassandra Pentaghast? Right Hand of the Divine?” 

Cassandra nodded, saying nothing. 

“You can’t be serious!” The red-haired boy exclaimed, fury casting a dark shadow on his features, “You know what they did to Libby. We can’t trust them!” Cullen didn’t need to ask who _they_ referred to. He grew up with them, trained with them, and very recently killed a great many of them. 

Not-Solona looked stricken, “I know. _I know._ But we don’t have a choice.” 

“But El—” The boy swallowed, cutting himself off when the woman shot him a warning glare.

Cassandra’s brows narrowed in thought, “The man, Aaron, he called you Elysa…” She gasped suddenly, some sort of understanding dawning on her face, “By the Maker! We thought you were dead!’

“Care to fill us in, Seeker?” Solas glanced between the two of them. Elysa turned a ghostly shade of pale and Cullen noticed she clenched her hands so tightly they shook. For a moment no one spoke, each party assessing the other. Now that he saw her up close and without the sun in his eyes, he noted her features. He felt a heaviness in his chest as he suddenly recalled a memory from a simpler time when he was but a boy who thought himself in love with a girl and daydreamed of an impossible future while they stared at the stars. 

“You’re Elysa Amell. Solona’s sister.” He released a laboured breath. He saw it now. Not a carbon copy, as he’d first believed, but there was no denying the likeness. The most obvious being her eyes. She possessed the same shocking shade of blue, pupil ringed with a band of molten gold, spilling over as the anger and fear in her glare seared into his heart. A straight brow; high cheekbones; full, bow-shaped lips. For those who knew Solona—knew her cousin—these traits were irrefutable proof of her noble heritage.

He sought the differences, the ones that would later anchor him to reality when his mind slipped to darker places. Elysa’s face was smaller, and her chin narrower. The tip of her nose was rounded, and unlike Solona’s pure, milky white skin, Elysa’s cheeks were dusted with a light spattering of freckles. A mole sat near the corner of her left eye and a silver scar travelled from beneath her left ear and ended halfway across her cheek. 

“The Warden?” inquired Solas, regarding the woman with renewed interest. As was Varric, likely making his own comparisons to her cousin. 

Elysa said nothing, only lifting her chin higher as she regarded them with blatant distrust. Cullen watched as she ground her teeth and knew she resolved herself to not engage on the topic of her sister. She surveyed them all, but her scrutinizing gaze stuck on Cullen, and a prickle of unease climbed up his spine to rest along his neck. 

Now that everyone had a chance to breathe without the immediate threat of violence, Cassandra took it upon herself to identify the other party based on Aaron’s descriptions. Mostly for the mages’ benefit, as there was no point in attempting to hide their identities. She looked at the blonde first, “You must be Adelyn.” Then, to the elven boy, “Fabian.” She shifted her gaze to the red-haired boy beside him “Caden.” 

“Told you Aaron was an idiot.” The girl, Adelyn, murmured. 

“So where is he, then? Aaron?” Elysa inquired, her eyes flickering in all directions, as if she might spot him in the trees. 

“We rescued him from a group of Templars near the Crossroads a few weeks back. He works as a healer at Haven.” Varric responded.

Elysa glanced dubiously at Cullen, “And by work you mean—”

“He receives a salary, like all Inquisition staff.” he informed her, meeting the challenge in her gaze. 

“Inquisition…?” 

“Our goal is to close the Breach and find those responsible for opening it.” 

Elysa raised a brow, “If that’s the case, why would you care for the well-being of a few lost apostates?” She narrowed her eyes, “Unless you think _we’re_ responsible?” 

Cassandra shook her head, “No, we are here to see you safely brought to Haven and reunited with your friend.”

Varric snorted, “Trust me, if the seeker thought you were guilty, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. She’s more of a knock-unconscious-first, ask-questions-later type of person.” 

Cassandra’s brow furrowed, “I apologized.” 

Solas graciously stepped in, addressing Elysa. “I understand your caution. I was weary too, at first. Yet, they are led by an elven mage.” Caden snorted in disbelief. “She attended the conclave and survived the explosion—” 

“Explosion? There was an explosion at the conclave?” Elysa’s voice hitched, shocked into taking a step back. She regarded the others for confirmation. “No! _No_. It—it was supposed to be a—a meeting of _peace_!” She’d been careful to keep her hands neutrally positioned below her waist, yet now she gripped the sides of her hair. Her guarded composure was crumbling as quickly as it had been gathered. 

Varric took a tentative step forward, his face full of sympathy. “I’m sorry, kid.” She acknowledged him with a nod and reached for Caden and Adelyn. The girl shook her off and kept her eyes steadily aimed at the ground, hands balled into fists. Fabian placed a comforting hand on Caden’s shoulder. Caden’s face was twisted with fury, but Cullen didn’t miss how it softened when the boy glanced at Adelyn. 

Elysa tore her gaze from the children and asked Solas. “How many people?” Then, after mistaking the beat of silence for confusion, “How many people died?” She clarified, clearing her throat. In a rare breach of character, the elf hesitated. Cullen wondered at the slight tremble of his right hand. 

“ _How many?_ ” 

“Everyone.” Solas whispered. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry about the late update, life has been pretty hectic 🙏🏻


	4. Chapter 4

_Cullen’s POV_

The sun hugged the horizon, illuminating their path with streaks of orange. Cassandra walked several feet ahead of the group. Solas and Fabian followed suit, engaged in steady conversation. Ofilia stalked grumpily behind them, releasing the occasional huff of annoyance. She’d asked to walk with Varric—who guarded the rear—but had been firmly denied by Elysa, who wanted to be able to see the children at all times. Madison skipped contently beside Ofilia, humming an arbitrary tune. Adelyn and Caden strode behind them, quizzing each other on Ferelden history. Elysa hiked beside Cullen, carrying Luca on her back. Cullen wasn’t surprised that she had chosen to walk with him; she seemed to trust him the least. 

Elysa had demanded to know every detail about the herald’s emergence from the Breach and the formation of the Inquisition. Even then, she only agreed to travel with them after Cassandra spoke of Leliana. Cullen guessed that Elysa knew of their Spymaster’s history with her sister, and with both Cassandra and Leliana having been Hands of the Divine, it offered their story some credibility. They had waited in the clearing while the four mages left to collect the others. Cullen was pleasantly surprised when they all returned a quarter of an hour later, along with their provisions. He’d counted two dozen nugskins among them. 

“For trade.” Elysa had explained, “There are more, but I doubt we’d be able to carry them without tiring.” Introductions were made, and they all began the trek to the caravan’s camp. Cullen had been racking his brain with ways to break the increasingly awkward silence between himself and Elysa. 

“Earlier—you didn’t wish to tell us your names in case we had your phylacteries, right? So we wouldn’t know who’s who? If it’s any assurance, they are not in our possession.” He eventually blurted out. 

She looked puzzled, “Isn’t that how you found us?” 

“No. I’m trained in, erm, tracking. So is Cassandra.”

“Hunting down mages, you mean.” She replied coolly. 

Cullen winced, “Yes.” 

“Someone must have them, though,” she frowned, “We’ve encountered three groups of Templars since coming into the Wilds. How else would they know we’re here?” 

Cullen paused, considering, “None of them carried the phylacteries on their person?” 

“No,” she shook her head, “that’s the strangest part. I figured maybe they have a camp somewhere and they’ve been sending scouts. I haven’t been able to find it though. The camp, I mean.” Cullen didn’t bother asking what happened to the scouts. That she and her party were still alive was answer enough. Though he did wonder how someone so small, in charge of a group so young, could have bested so many Templars. He then thought of her sister, who at seventeen had control over her magic that he rarely sees in mages twice her age. Then there was their cousin, who had survived the Deep Roads and single-handedly defeated the Arishok before her third decade. Perhaps exceptionality was a family trait. 

“Bee!” Luca abruptly shouted. He heard a gurgling noise, and he realized with a start that Elysa was choking on her own spit. In his excitement, Luca’s arms had raised from their position above her chest and were now tightly squeezed around her neck. The sudden shift in weight sent Elysa toppling over a tree root. With the boy on her back, she fell too quickly for Cullen to catch her. He did manage to grab Luca, who had released her in surprise, by the waist and lift him up before he crushed her further into the dirt. 

Luca stared wide-eyed as Elysa raised her head. She’d managed to get one hand beneath her to soften her fall, but her face was covered in dirt. Cullen stifled a laugh, not wanting to offend her further, and offered a hand to help her up. Varric held no such qualms and snickered outright. She scowled at the dwarf, and to Cullen’s surprise, took his hand. When she stood, she scanned him with mild surprise and open curiosity. Likely, she had expected him to keep walking. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Luca’s bottom lip quivered. 

“I know, _mon lapin_. It was an accident. I’m okay.” She gave him a reassuring smile. “Just be mindful of where your arms are on my neck, okay?” 

“Okay.” Luca nodded, wiping his misty eyes with his palms. Elysa crouched down so he could climb on her back once again. She winced as she straightened out, but renewed her march. Cullen knew her joints must be smarting from the fall and would have offered to carry the boy if he thought she would actually consider it. As it was, he kept pace beside her, ready to catch her if she fell again. 

“Bees are his new favourite thing,” she explained, “Ever since I told him how flowers grow and honey is made.” 

“Did you know that honey is bee vomit?” Luca gave Cullen a conspiratory look. 

He played along. “I didn’t. _Ew._ ” He scrunched his nose for added effect. 

Luca giggled, “It’s gross! But it tastes soooo good. I wish I could vomit honey.” He gazed wistfully at the wildflowers. Elysa snorted. Neither spoke for a few minutes.

Cullen reached into his breastplate and retrieved a crumpled piece of parchment. “Here,” he handed it to her, “Aaron marked the location where you were separated. With the size and age of your group, we knew you wouldn’t be able to sneak past any of the blockades along the coast. Nor would you risk going back. The Wilds were the only route you could travel without a guarantee of being followed.” She scanned the admittedly well-drawn map and flipped the parchment over, eyes roaming the list of names and brief descriptions. 

She sighed heavily and handed it back to him, “Aaron’s a trusting fool. A well-meaning fool, but a fool nonetheless.” 

“You appear to not trust at all.” 

She glanced at the quintet of small forms ahead of them, “Can you blame me?” No, he couldn’t. But it didn’t make his job any easier. 

“He may have saved your life, you know.” He reasoned, “The winter season is not forgiving for travellers, let alone a group of young apostates in the middle of a war and surrounded by demons.” 

“If you’re looking for a thank you, you won’t be getting one. For all I know, you could be leading us into another trap.” At his incredulous look, she allowed a ghost of a smile to slide upon her lips, “A very elaborate trap.” 

He rolled his eyes, “An elaborate trap, indeed.” 

“So how much further is this camp of yours?” 

“Two hours, perhaps. We’ll rest there tonight and begin the trek through the Exalted Plains at dawn.” 

Elysa’s eyes went wide, “Do you have a death wish? That’s probably the most dangerous region in the Dales right now. We tried to skirt around it once, before we entered the Wilds. It’s a battlefield, but worse than that--” she shivered, “the place is overrun with undead.” 

Cullen nodded solemnly, “We’re aware. Our scouts have cleared a path ahead, but it won’t hold for long. If we limit our breaks, we should be able to reach the coast tomorrow evening.” 

“Is there no other way?” She asked hesitantly, as if afraid of the answer. 

“None that are viable. The mountain trails won’t be passable until the snow melts in the next year. Travelling through the Emerald Graves and Emprise du Lion would set us back weeks in the best circumstances, and we don’t have the troops or rations to spare.” 

Elysa didn’t respond. Concerned, Cullen snuck a quick glance and thought he understood why her eyes had become bright, watery pools. His first instinct was to comfort her, but he wasn’t sure how. He wanted to offer her reassurance; that she made the right decision, that without her guidance and support, these young mages would likely have met some terrible end, and that it was not for a lack of ability that she could not find a way out of this Maker-forsaken forest. But he didn’t think she would appreciate any of it. Not while she didn’t trust him. 

Instead, he kept his gaze directed towards the path and pretended he didn’t notice the trail the first tear made in its wake, or the way she hastily scrubbed her cheeks. 


End file.
